Falling Feathers
by Mainara Altia
Summary: Lunacia Everfall is from the school, or is she? No she's a Half-Blood too. Even though she's over thirteen she's never been claimed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story of mine and this is the small intro/chapter 1. So please enjoy and tell me what you think and If you like it should I do more of it? ^w^**

Don't you love the feeling of soaring through the sky? Or maybe feeling the wind against your wings? It's _perfect, _until an eraser sneaks up on you and tries to rip your wings off of you and you scream in agony.

Let me introduce myself, Hey I'm Lunacia Everfall and this my life of being kidnapped by the school and a Demigod. I hate to tell you this but welcome to my _walking, talking, living,_ **nightmare**. I was actually the first avian American experiment, Subject 000. Anyway that was just my intro, the fun starts about let's see in three...two...one...NOW.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Chocolate is awesome your argument is now invalid_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After many years I've finally escaped my blasted dog crate. I can hear the whitecoats screaming for someone to catch me. About twenty erasers are chasing me...I can take them, maybe because of my size but I'm a fast runner. If you don't know what those monsters are then you should. They are stupid, big, ugly wolf hybrids the white coats created. Now they're trying to sink their claws into me fun right?

I heard a gunshot and then a sharp pain in my shoulder, damn they shot me. I can feel the blood soak up part of my hospital type gown, it doesn't matter I will not back down because of a simple gunshot, so I just keep on sprinting ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I start getting a little woozy from all the blood loss, but do not fear I see a light _There's my escape_ I thought to myself.

I jumped up and I snapped my twelve-foot wings open and flew away. That's right Wings! I think their beautiful, but that's what one of the nice white coats said to me. They are a pretty silverish-white with gold streaks. I've always wanted to know which kind of bird DNA they injected in me. I'm flying away I take one look at the school again and I hear another gunshot and I black out.

_I wake up with Jason staring down at me with concern written all over his face. _

**A/N: Did you like it? Should I do more of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I promise the next chapter will be longer, but please enjoy.**

Lunacia woke up to see Jason leaning over her.

"My gods, Luna are you alright?" Jason says with concern.

"Yes, yes, everything physically is fine. Emotionally, no. It's the same dream about The S-s-school." Lunacia said shakily.

Jasons harden look soften and embraced Luna into a brotherly hug. "It's alright Luna, your safe here at camp Half-Blood. Those horrid monsters will never get you." Said Jason, finally letting Luna go.

Lunacia and Jason heard the cabin door slam open and in walks in Percy holding Riptide and Nico standing there alarmed.

"Luna you woke up the whole camp, while you were screaming bloody murder." Percy said, lowering his sword.

Everyone at camp was really protective over Luna, even if she's only been here for six months. No one can get over the fact how much pain the young demi-goddess has been through. Even some gods have been protective, yes even Hera, surprising. Though she's over thirteen she still hasn't been claimed. Lunacia being her selfless self, didn't mind one bit. As long as she was away from The School she was probably fine with anything. When Lunacia told the camp about her wings and the white-coats did to her, they welcomed her with opened arms, which she is still shocked about. She calls herself disgusting and they called her unique.

"Since you'd missed breakfast how about we go out...Your pick Luna." Uttered Percy putting his sword in pen form.

Lunacia had a small visible smile on her face. "How about good old McDonald's?" Lunacia said with a smile.

Nico grinned at Luna, silently thanking her that she picked McDonalds.

"Alright men, can you please get out so I can get changes?" Lunacia said at Nico's blushing face. "Now shoo!" Jason dragged Nico and Percy out the door.

Lunacia jumped out of bed and changed into black skinny jeans, a blue tee-shirt and a black leather jacket with hidden slits for her wings. For the finale touch up, she put on her necklace that looked like two silver angle wings and underneath it said believe.

Lunacia skipped out of the Hermes cabin to meet up with the guys.

"My gosh, why does it take so long for women to get changed?" Percy sarcastically question, doing a imaginary hair flip.

"I don't Percy, I ask you the same question. Why does it take you so long to changed? Maybe a certain girl?" Luna asked.

Percy blushed and that made him shut up for the next few minutes.

"Alright Nico, will you do the honors and shadow travel us there?"

Nico nodded and the four travelled to the nearest McDonald's. Nico and Lunacia picked out a booth and were chatting quietly. While this was happening Lunacia didn't notice Nico had a faint blush appear a crossed his face. But all things end when Jason and Percy came back with their food. Scratched that, it's McDonalds food for breakfast...it's perfect. While all four were joking around and having a good time, in walks in...

**An: Boom! A cliff hanger. Did you like it? Also who should Lunacia date? It could be a Percy Jackson character, or it can be someone in Maximum Ride. Please tell me, anyway stay tuned for the next update! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: It's a bit longer than the last one, but bare with me and enjoy.**

_Lunacia's P.O.V_

While me and the rest of the guys were happily joking around, in walks in a group of seven come in. They all had filthy cloths on like they were sleeping in the forest. The oldest looking fifteen maybe older, and the youngest looking six or seven. I tap Nico on the shoulder.

"Hey Nico, look at the group of seven." I whisper.

"What about them?" Nico said getting suspicious.

I look at them in a casual way until I locked eyes with their 'leader'. The girl had blonde hair with honey brown highlights and fierce brown eyes. I stare at her for a few seconds and then I glanced back at Nico. "They look like they were sleeping in a forest."

This finally got Jason's and Percy's attention.

"Do you think their Half-bloods?" Jason whispered cutting into are conversation. "No, they don't have a demigod aura." Nico stated.

I glanced at the girl, now eating a boat load of McDonald's food. Hey that kind of reminds me of...me. My eyes widened in recognition. I eat just like them because of my bird genes.

"Guys I think there from the school." I whispered frantically.

" Are you sure? You're not delusional are you? Good or bad?" Percy growled, twisting his pen for a fight.

"Good I'm sure of it. Maybe they might be like me."

_Flock's third Point of view_

The Flock, plus Dylan walked into a nearby McDonald's. " Can you believe it, It's actual food not just burnt squirrel. Max can I get one of ever thing?" A blabbering Nudge. 'Can we Max?' Angel said telepathically. "

"Alright, just don't cause trouble." Max sighed giving in to angle's puppy dog eyes.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. What would you like to order?" smiled the cashier.

"Can we get twenty orders if the Big Breakfast with Hot Cakes and twelve Egg McMuffins. Forty Hash browns. Seven sprites, eight chocolate milks and thirty-two lattes." Max said grinning slightly.

"Are you sure you can pay for all that?" The cashier eyes widened in disbelief.

Max had a glare and handed the worker her credit card. After two debates and twenty minutes of auguring the flock and Dylan finally their wonderful food. Max looked quickly at the booth with four teenagers. Max locked eyes with a girl with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Max and the stranger stared at each other for a mere five seconds. The stranger went back to talk to a guy with black hair.

"Are you alright Max?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'Max'

'Yes angel'

'I can't read their minds.'

_Demigods Third P.O.V_

Lunacia was hyperventilating that someone else was from the school just like her, not white-coats or erasers.

"Luna they're not going to get you. I'll make sure of it. Come on, let's get back to camp." Jason said.

Lunacia eased a bit to Jason's tone. The four of them throw away their trash and Nico shadow traveled back to camp. Lunacia sprinted to the big house. "Chiron can I talk to you?" Lunacia fidgeted.

Chiron's gazed softened at the girl, "Yes child what do you need?"

"I think I found people like me."

Chiron was surprised. "Do you think their Half-Bloods as well Lunacia."

"No, Nico said they didn't have that kind of aura."

"It's alright Lunacia. Just go to the lake to ease up a bit."

"Ok Chiron." Lunacia smiled kindly at Chiron. Lunacia was about to walk away when she heard a roar in the distance.

**An: And another cliff hanger! Sorry about that. Anyways I put up a poll on my profile on which guy she should date and Don't forget to vote. The highest one with the most votes will win! ^w^ Till the next update...Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I hear a inhumane roar in the distance. I started sprinting with my bow νεροποντή meaning sky fall in Greek. My eyes widen at the sudden recognition. It was the little girl I saw at McDonald's and behind her was an eraser.

She was coming awfully close to the camp birder and the problem was:

1) She's not a Demi-god

2) Apparently she can see through the mist

3) ERASER!

I snapped my wings open and glided to the top of Thalia's pine tree. I greedily put my arrow into its place and shot the eraser, killing it instantly. I gracefully soared over to the collapse girl. Her blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood and her clothes were torn, worse than the time I saw her this morning.

_'What has she been through?'_

"Luna what's wrong?" Percy runs over to me.

I turn the delicate girl over and gasped...She has wings just like me, but hers are all covered in dirt and seemed what was once all white.

"Luna what was that creature?" Nico comes out of the shadows.

"What you guys just witnessed was an eraser."

They look at the dead eraser in sympathy and disgust. I told them what white coats to them.

"Why do they even experiment?"

I sighed, "because Percy there are sick, cruel people out there."

I pick up the girl with ease and go to the border. The border pushes me back.

'Now I definitely know she's not a Demi-god.'

"I Lunacia Everfall give permission for this girl I my arms to enter camp." I commanded.

Chiron runs gallops toward us.

"Lunacia, what in the world oh-" Chiron gasps as I show him the girl in my arms with her wings jetted out of her back.

"Chiron she's bleeding heavily and she was chased by an eraser."

More campers seemed interested on the commotion.

Chiron takes the girl and gives her to Percy. "I want you to take this little girl and put her in the infirmary. Once that is done meet us in the big house, I'm calling a meeting."

"Chiron, do you rink she'll be alright?"

He put on his thinking face. "She's not a demigod, but she's like you. I don't know the chances but she will probably live. Come now child, let's go to the big house.

~Line Break~

"Is it true?"

"Luna are you-"

"Who's the little girl?"

"Is she a demigod?"

Questions were circling around me in every direction.

"Silence!" I shouted, annoyance written on my face. Chiron put a hand on my shoulder.

"Settle down since the war has ended with Gaea and now the mystery girl."

There's the Chiron I know, calming down stressful demigods since...I really don't know.

"To answer some of your questions Lunacia is fine just shaken up. The girl is not a demigod, But Lunacia suspects that she is from 'the school'.

"How is she similar to Luna?" Piper said laying her head on Jason's shoulder.

"She has wings."

Gasps of surprised, shocked, and awed campers were all over the big house. Thus leading into another outbreak.

"Quiet down brats, your giving me a headache." Mr. D came into the room glaring at each and one of them.

"As I was saying-" Chiron was cut off with a bunch of Apollo kids came rushing in.

"Chiron, the girl woke up and is trying to escape yelling this is the school."

I rushed to the infirmary and see about five Apollo kids trying to lay her back in bed. One daughter of Apollo , Melody I think her name was trying to calm her down.

"No! I will not!" She kicked Melody in the shin.

"Melody, I'll take care of it, go clean up yourself."

She sent me a look of relief and bolted out of the room. The little girl stood frozen, as I stood in the doorway.

"You're the lady from McDonald's." She said tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, this is not the school." I say taking a step closer.

"H-How do you know about the school?"

"Because, I'm Lunacia formally known as experiment 000. What's your name sweetie?"

"My name is Angel and if this is not the school, then where am I?"

I'm now sitting on the edge of the bed. "This place is called Camp Half-Blood. Kids that are half god, half mortal."

_'why am I even telling her this?' _

She looked at me with pained filled blue eyes, worthy of being a daughter of Apollo or even Aphrodite.

She began to talk.

**AN: I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY that I didn't update this story in about a month. I had this crazy writers block and I just couldn't think about what to write. But when summer comes around I will be updating more frequently . Well did you like it? Hate it? If you want tell me what you think. Until the next update...GOODBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me you story." Angel said.

I stared at Angel not ashamed and I began to talk. "I was actually the first experiment with bird DNA that passed. I was called subject 000."

Angel stared at me with the same pain stricken eyes. "I'm sorry I asked." She whispered crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine. Now tell me about your flock."

Angel immediately brightened up and wriggled out of my arms.

"First you Max, the leader of our family. She's like a mom/sister to us. she can get really angry. Then you have Fang the quiet. Iggy the blind. Nudge the talker. Gasman or Gazzy the nuclear bomb, my brother. Then you have me! Well there is Dylan and he just gowned are group." Angel said with a giant breath of air.

Angel looked at me again. " Can you help me find them?"

"Sure sweetheart. I just have to talk to a few people and get permission. I'll be back..Alright?"

"No! Please don't leave me. Can I come with you? You're the only one I trust." She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine , we need o get you a pair of clean clothes." I pick Angel up which is super light and carry her to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh my gods! She super cute!" I cringed slightly at the sound and found Piper.

"Hey Pipes, I need some new clothes." Piper turned to me with her beautiful eyes changing colors.

"Sure! What do you need?"

"I need clothes for Angel."

Angel steps out from behind me and looks at Piper. I swear my ears are bleeding from the screeching their making. Piper comes back with a purple dress and white leggings.

"They might not fit, but they're charmed too when she tries them on."

I grin. "Thanks Pipes, you're the best." I take Angels hand in mine and her back to the Big House to shower and get dressed.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that she's safe away from that terrible school. Let's just hope we can find her flock.

**Flocks P.O.V**

Ever since Angel disappearance by Erasers. The Flock was in another depressed aura after losing her again.

"We have to find my sister." Gazzy wept. Nudge was sobbing and Fang was looking down at the ground and Iggy was clenching his fists.

It didn't seem like it but Max was grieving the worst. Dylan gave Max a sympathy pat on the back.

"It's all my fault! I could've protected Angel if I wasn't." Max yelled in guilt.

"It's not your fault Max." Dylan said in a calming voice.

"Instead of moping around...Can we just find Angel...Now." Fang mumbled.

"Yea, we can't find Angel if were just standing here. She can still be in New York. She probably escaped to another part of the city and went into a crowd to blend in." Nudge smiled encourage the Flock.

"That's an awesome idea Nudge." Gazzy fist pumped Iggy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Max grinned, proud to have a Flock like this.

**Camp-Halfbood**

"Are you ready Angel?" I say walking close to the barrier.

"Mmm Hmm." She hummed.

Before we stepped out of the barrier, a hologram of a sun appeared above Angels head. It was nothing like a claiming sign. Chiron galloped up to us.

"All hail Angel, Legacy of Apollo." he said bowing. A few other campers bowed as well.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means one of your parents was a child of Apollo." Chiron said.

"Take care now and have extra protection of Angel."

I gave him a head nod.

"Ok Angel spread your wings and we'll fly over New York."

We snapped open are wings and flew out of the barrier.

'Why did the barrier reject her before?' I thought.

_'So where are we going to go?'_

I jumped a little and looked at Angel.

"Angel, did you just use Telepathy?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. I can read minds and communicate, but I can't read anyone's at camps including yours."

I smiled lightly.

"Don't worry. It's because after the war with Gaea we now have blacks that help with nightmares."

"That's not fair." Angel pouted.

I laughed and we flew to our hearts content to find Angels Flock.

~Time Skip Evening~

Me and Angel were walking through the crowds.

"Luna, what will happen if we don't find them?" Angel said, sounding hopeless.

"Don't lose hope Angel. We'll find them eventually."

"I hope." I said.

"Can we eat first?" Angel asked me.

My stomach growled. Mr. D and Chiron gave me mortal money if we were out to late.

"Okay let's go to...Burger King."

We walked to the nearest one and entered. I grab Angel and moved her closer to me.

"Just so you know we can either go back to camp or spend the night at a hotel. There is a higher chance we could see the Flock in the hotel, but it's safer at camp."

I gave her the options as we sat down in a booth.

"We can go back to camp." She almost seemed hopeless to reunite with the Flock.

I get up and order for Angel and I and the usual happened to me. They looked shocked yet amazed at how a skinny girl and a seven year old can eat so much food. Angel immediately dug in to the greasy goodness, but McDonalds is better. In a matter of ten minutes we were done.

"Before we leave, can you tell me if you have any more powers?" I whispered.

"I can talk to fish, breathe underwater, change my appearance, and reading minds and mind control. I'm not really sure if I have any more. Do you have any powers from the school?"

I pulled her really close to me so no one could hear us.

"I have telekinesis, but it gets really tiring."

"Cool, we almost have the same thing."

Angel was hoping around like a bunny on magic mushrooms.

I Shouldn't have given her the chocolate pie. Then I noticed it was too quiet, Almost silent. Trouble is coming. It's a demigods sixth sense.

**AN: This have been updated by MEE! Did you like how I made Angel a legacy of Apollo? That means Gazzy will be one to Till the next update...GOODBYE!**


End file.
